


Castiel is an Angel

by ShariseBraxton



Series: Team Free Will shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Non-Angel Castiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariseBraxton/pseuds/ShariseBraxton
Summary: Kiedy Dean kocha placek wiśniowy, Sammy jest jego ukochanym braciszkiem, a pan zza lady okazuje się być aniołem.





	Castiel is an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ten stworek powstał kiedy byłam chora i mi się nudziło, a mój brat okazał się nie być aż takim dupkiem za jakiego go miałam i przyniósł mi moje ulubione ciasteczka czekoladowe.

Dziesięcioletni chłopiec brnął przez zaspę z twarzą otuloną ciepłym szalikiem i czapką naciągniętą nisko na czoło. Ręce odziane w cienkie rękawiczki trzymał w kieszeniach, gdzie znajdowały się jego oszczędności. 

Nie było tego dużo, ale miał nadzieję, że wystarczy chociaż na kilka ciasteczek, w tej pięknej cukierni, którą mijał kiedy chodził do szkoły z Sammym. Jego młodszy brat wpatrywał się zawsze w witrynę, gdzie były wystawione najpiękniejsze ciasta, babeczki, placki i ciasteczka, jakie kiedykolwiek dane było mu widzieć. Z lukrem, z kolorową posypką, z kremem czekoladowym, truskawkowym, a nawet cytrynowym! Wszystkie były takie piękne i tak smakowicie wyglądały, że jego sześcioletniemu braciszkowi prawie leciała ślinka na ten widok. 

Dean patrzył na to i serce mu się krajało - gdyby mógł, kupiłby Samowi kilka, a nawet kilkanaście takich ciast i jedliby, i jedli, dopóki nie rozbolałyby ich brzuszki. Ba, gdyby mógł kupiłby swojemu braciszkowi całą tę cukiernię. Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, zdobyłby dla niego nawet gwiazdkę z nieba! 

Żałował, że nie może tego zrobić. I żałował, że nie ma przy nich taty. Przecież jutro jest Wigilia! Rozumiał, że tata musiał pojechać na polowanie, to było przecież bardzo ważne - tak zawsze powtarzał mu tata. I zawsze mówił też, żeby zajął się Sammym jak go nie będzie, o, i że jest z niego bardzo dumny, że jest takim mądrym i odpowiedzialnym chłopcem! Dean zawsze bardzo się starał, żeby tata był z niego dumny - dbał o Sammy'ego w szkole, pilnował, aby regularnie jadł, odrabiał lekcje, uczył się i nawet opowiadał mu czasem historie, kiedy ten nie mógł zasnąć. Najczęściej mówił o mamie i o tacie, o czasach, w których jego braciszek był zbyt mały by cokolwiek pamiętać. Czasem grali też w różne gry planszowe, czasem opowiadali sobie nazwzajem straszne historie, które miały za zadanie wystraszyć tego drugiego i zazwyczaj kończyło się to tak, że spali razem na jednym łóżku, bojąc się pójść w nocy nawet do łazienki. A potem, rano, śmiali się ze swoich irracjonalnych strachów, bo przecież tata zadbał o motelowy pokój tak, żeby żaden demon czy duch się tu nie dostał. Nie było się czego bać. 

A nawet jeśli coś by się dostało do ich pokoju, to przecież Dean bez problemu oobroniłby ich dwoje, tata go przecież nauczył i zawsze powtarzał, że jest dużym, silnym i dzielnym chłopcem.

Zawiało mocniej i chłopak musiał aż przymknąć oczy, by śnieg się do nich nie dostał. Była dopiero piętnasta, a już zaczynało się robić ciemno. Na szczęście cukiernia była już niedaleko, więc Dean zdąży wrócić przed zmrokiem do motelu. Już nie mógł doczekać się miny Sama, kiedy zobaczy te wszystkie ciasteczka! 

Winchestera otulił delikatny zapach cynamonu, kiedy otworzył drzwi cukierni i wszedł do środka. Było tu tak przytulnie i ciepło, i jeszcze w dodatku ten zapach! Najchętniej nie opuściłby już tego miejsca. W rogu pomieszczenia stała lada, za którą stał jakiś niski chłopak, a obok niej gablota, z tymi wszystkimi słodkościami ustawionymi na szklanych półkach. 

Podszedł do niej zaczął bez słowa przyglądać się wszystkiemu. Wszystkiego było mnóstwo i nie mógł zdecydować, co wolałby Sam. W końcu, kiedy podjął decyzję, podszedł do tego chłopaka, który stał za ladą. Ależ on był ładny! Miał brązowe włosy, ładny nos i uśmiech. Ale najbardziej podobały mu się jego oczy, były takie bardzo niebieskie, jak ta koszulka, którą kiedyś Sammy dostał od wujka Bobby'ego, kiedy tata pomagał mu w jednej sprawie. 

Wyciągnął wszystkie pieniądze z kieszeni i położył na ladę.  
\- Ile ciasteczek mogę kupić za te pieniądze? Tych zielonych, z niebieskim kremem? - zapytał z uśmiechem, patrząc w oczy sprzedawcy, który też się do niego uśmiechał.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz to policzymy i zobaczymy, co? Może sobie tutaj usiądziesz? To może chwilę potrwać. 

Dean pokiwał głową i spróbował wejść na ten wysoki stołek, ale mu się nie udało. Spróbował znowu i tym razem tez porażka. Dlaczego musiał być taki niski? Przecież miał już dziesięć lat! Sprzedawca widząc, że sobie nie radzi, wyszedł zza lady i łapiąc go pod pachami, posadził na krzesełku. Dean poczuł, że robi się czerwony.

-Poradziłbym sobie, mam już dziesięć lat! - fuknął. Jego duma została poważnie urażona. Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Małe dziękuję by wystarczyło, wiesz?  
\- Dziękuję panu - mruknął Dean, tym razem zawstydzony.  
\- Mów mi Castiel. Mam dopiero siedemnaście lat, nie jestem aż taki stary - powiedział z uśmiechem, dzięki któremu widać było jego idealnie białe zęby.  
\- Castiel? - Dean ożywił się słysząc znajome imię. - Tata kiedyś opowiadał mi historię o takim aniele, który miał na imię Castiel. Był aniołem czwartku, był bardzo mądry i odważny, i dzielny, i niesamowicie silny, ale zakochał się w człowieku i upadł dla niego. A potem zginął w walce, bo jego źli bracia chcieli skrzywdzić osobę, którą kochał i on walczył wlaśnie dla niej, ale przegrał. To znaczy nie przegrał, bo wygrał, ale oni go bardzo skrzywdzili i dlatego umarł, i ta jego łaska, to znaczy taka dusza aniołów, poleciała do nieba i czekała na duszę tego człowieka. I potem, po wielu latach łaska Castiela i dusza człowieka się połączyły i oboje byli bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwi, że mogą być nareszcie razem. 

Castiel nie przerywając liczenia pieniędzy spojrzał na chwilę na Deana, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do drobnych.  
\- Znam tę historię, wiesz? Moja mama mi ją opowiadała wieczorami i zawsze mówiła, że to właśnie po nim mam imię.  
\- Mi mama zawsze wieczorem śpiewała 'Hey, Jude', kiedy nie mogłem zasnąć i to była jej ulubiona piosenka Beatelsów! I jak byłem chory to zawsze robiła mi zupę pomidorową, bo taką zawsze robiła jej mama, w sensie moja babcia! A tata zawsze siadał na moim łóżku i opowiadał takie niesamowite historie o aniołach, i duchach, i bohaterach! Ale mamy już nie ma, a tata jeździ na polowania i ja jestem cały czas z Sammym, moim bratem, on jest ode mnie młodszy, ale jest strasznie mądry i dzielny! Nigdy nie płacze i jak go uczę pisać i czytać to tak szybko umie powtórzyć! I jest w ogóle super! I on mnie tak podziwia, tata zawsze mówi, że jestem dł niego wzorem!Więc żeby było mu miło, mówię że niedługo będzie ode mnie wyższy, ale ja to tak tylko mówię, żeby było mu miło, wiesz, bo tak naprawdę jest niski i ma dopiero sześć lat. I to dla niego te ciasteczka, bo jak chodzimy do szkoły, to on zawsze patrzy w tę szybę i mówi, że chciałby spróbować, ale nie mamy tyle pieniędzy, więc wziąłem oszczędności, te pieniądze co czasem znajdę w Impali, w takim niesamowitym aucie taty! On jest taki ładny i czarny, i to jest Chevrolet, z 1967 roku! I czasem pomagam tacie przy nim i na drugi dzień znajduję w nim jakieś drobne! I właśnie wziąłem te pieniądze i chcę kupić Sammy'emu te zielone z niebieskim kremem, bo to jego ulubione kolory! 

Castiel słuchał paplaniny chłopca a coraz większym szoku, i, choć starał nie dać po sobie poznać, strasznie go to ruszyło. Przestał liczyć pieniądze i zgarnął je do rąk.  
\- Młody, wystaw ręce przed siebie. O, tak, dokładnie. Trzymaj pieniądze, dostaniesz trochę ciastek na koszt firmy, taki gwiazdkowy prezent. I jak następnym razem będziesz wracać z Sammym ze szkoły, to wejdzcie, okej?

Dean patrzył na Castiela nie dowierzając. Ciastka za darmo? Ale ten Castiel był dobry, jak taki prawdziwy anioł! Schował pieniądze do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do bruneta, który już pakował ciastka. 

\- A tak w ogóle, to ja jestem Dean. Dean Winchester. I bardzo ci dziękuję, Sammy będzie bardzo szczęśliwy!  
\- Dean, a ty nie chcesz jakichś ciastek? Albo placka?  
\- A masz taki wiśniowy? Bo mama go robiła i był taki pyszny! I jak jej nie ma to nie ma kto mi robić tego ciasta, a to było moje ulubione! I co, masz?  
\- Mam, zaraz wszystko zapakuję - Castiel otrzymał w podziękowaniu szeroki uśmiech. Kiedy i ciastka, i placek były zapakowane, wyszedł zza lady i pomógł Deanowi zeskoczyć ze stołka. Uklęknął przed nim i wyjął czapkę, którą blondynek trzymał w rękach i założył mu ją.  
\- Wesołych Świąt, Dean.

W jednej chwili poczuł małe, dziecięce ramiona obejmujące go za szyję.  
\- Wesołych Świąt, Castiel. Dziękuję, to najlepszy prezent jaki mogłem sobie wymarzyć, wiesz? - chłopiec odsunął się od bruneta, popatrzyłbw niebieskie oczy i wziął torbę ze słodyczami. Był już przy drzwiach, kiedy odwrócił się i zobaczył nadal klęczącego Castiela. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy nim i dał mu szybkiego, mokrego buziaka w policzek.  
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Castiel, naprawdę jesteś aniołem.

Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Dean opuszczał cukiernię. Ten dzieciak był niesamowity. Gołym okiem było widać, jak bardzo kocha swojego brata i jak inteligentny jest, pomimo tego, że miał dopiero dziesięć lat. 

Młody Winchester prawie biegł do domu, nie mogąc się doczekać miny Sammy'ego, kiedy zobaczy te pyszności! Ten Castiel był taki dobry, i miły, i słuchał go jak mówił, a nie jak inni dorośli go olewali, bo miał dopiero dziesięć lat. I Castiel był dużo ładniejszy niż większość dorosłych. Był naprawdę śliczny! I Dean zawsze tak wyobrażał sobie anioły, takie kochane, i miłe, i piękne. I może Castiel był takim prawdziwym aniołem, albo nawet jego aniołem stróżem, bo przecież dał mu te słodycze, tak sam z siebie! Tak, Castiel był aniołem. Zdecydowanie.


End file.
